


Damp Hair // Jaspearl Oneshot

by MysticCryptic_owo



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Power Outage, jasper scares the living hell out of pearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticCryptic_owo/pseuds/MysticCryptic_owo
Summary: During a stormy night, the power blacks out, leaving Pearl is complete darkness.An unexpected visitor shows up and startles Pearl.





	Damp Hair // Jaspearl Oneshot

It had been so quiet up until then. Pearl had been tidying up the place out of boredom when thunder spontaneously crackled loudly in the distance- It gave Pearl a fair fright, she’d be ashamed to admit. Usually Garnet would warn them of a storm, but she didn’t seem to be around right now...

Pearl slowly walked over to the window and peered outside. It surprised her to see how dark it was now. The time had gone so quickly- Yet Pearl had felt quite the opposite just a few minutes ago. Pearl pursed her lips and moved to close the blinds, draping them over the window.

The rain picked up significantly, now pelting and tapping against the windows obnoxiously loud. Bothersome it was. Pearl breathed a sigh and draped herself over the couch, fumbling around for a pillow. She laid the pillow under her chin and thought to herself idly.

Thunder struck once more, sending a loud rumble through the world- And with it, the lights flickered and shut off. Pearl exhaled a grunt of annoyance and sat up, feeling around to make sure she didn’t tumble into the furniture.

She was just in the mean to activate her gem to cast light in the now dark place when the door slammed open, accompanied by loud thumps on the wooden floor, which creaked under the weight of who-ever just entered.

Pearl peered over, and completely lost it when she acknowledged the set of yellow eyes leering at her in the dark.

A terrified cry escaped her throat and she clumsily faltered backwards- Of which seemed to startle whoever was the owner to those yellow eyes.

“Wh- Pearl..?”

A familiar gruff voice rumbled, causing Pearl to jolt just slightly once more.

After processing, Pearl breathed a deep sigh of relief and set a hand to her chest.

“Stars- Jasper, you scared me!”

“Oh… Sorry.”

Jasper mumbled, a pang of rare guilt lacing her tone.

Pearl finally took the notion to activate her gem light, casting and draping blue-white light upon Jasper. Jasper winced from the sudden light, squinting her eyes uncomfortably.

Pearl noted the rainwater dripping from Jasper’s ruffled mane of hair and down her shoulders and face.

“Jasper, what were you doing outside?”

Pearl asked, brow furrowing thoughtfully.

“I don’t know..”

Jasper shifted her weight and took the initiation to begin wringing out her hair- Right onto the wooden floor. Pearl made a noise of appalment and Jasper stopped.

“What?”

“I just mopped those floors!”

Pearl cried out, pointing a finger at Jasper and scolding. Jasper stared back, a puzzled look settling upon her features.

“You what?”

 

Pearl sighed and made her way over.

“Nevermind, let’s dry you off.”

“That’s what I was do-”

“Not onto the living floor you’re not.”

Pearl gently nudged Jasper, beckoning her forward. Jasper grunted and followed Pearl into the bathroom.

Jasper never liked the deemed ‘bathroom’, too cramped and tiny for her likening, and she always ended up knocking something down- Of course, she wasn’t safe from doing that anywhere on Earth... She watched on as Pearl pulled back the shower curtains, raising a curious brow.

“Come here.” Pearl gestured towards Jasper, looking in her direction- The light casting onto Jasper’s deshuffled form once more- And also in her eyes. Not appreciated. Jasper breathed a hefty huff and lumbered over.

Pearl motioned for Jasper to sit down, and Jasper did. She leaned, her back to the tub. Pearl went to work almost immediately, collecting big chunks of Jasper’s soaked hair and setting it in the bathtub.

Usually, something so dull would’ve annoyed Jasper to death but... It felt oddly nice, she couldn’t place why.

Jasper crossed her arms and tapped clawed fingers against her skin, eyes wandering around the Bathroom and then back to Pearl. (Quite frequently to Pearl.)

Pearl grasped tufts of hair and began wringing the rainwater out into the bathtub- She once left Jasper to retrieve a towel and a brush.

“-If we had power I could blow dry your hair.”

 

Pearl commented, mostly to herself.

Oh, was that why it was so ominously dark in the temple? Jasper realized.

Beforehand, she had thought Pearl had just been sitting in the dark, even though that didn’t sound like something Pearl would do. The power outage made much more sense.

Pearl tussled Jasper’s hair with the towel, or at least tried to. Jasper huffed and placed her hand's on top of the towel- And inevitably, Pearl’s hands too. Small, frail and slightly cold- But not like Lapis’.

Pearl took the hint Jasper wanted to do this her own, so she slipped her hands from under Jasper’s- A faint blue tone gracing her cheeks.

A smirk fell into place amidst Jasper’s features, and she quickly hid it by going to work at drying her hair.

“There.”

Jasper growled, throwing aside the towel carelessly. She pleasured in the expression of annoyance Pearl expressed when she did that. Pearl simply ‘hummed’ dismissively and reached for the brush.

“What’s that for?”

“To tame that wild mess that is your hair.”

Pearl explained, gesturing towards Jasper’s hair.  
“Why?”

“....” Pearl looked off into the distance as she searched for an explanation, but failed to do so. She simply gave a shrug.

“Wouldn’t it look nicer?”

“You don’t like it?”

“What- Oh no! Of course I like it- I just-”

Pearl flustered over noticeably, fumbling over her words. Jasper’s lips pulled up in a toothy grin as she watched her struggle to find the words. Pearl noticed and stopped talking, instead resorting to staring up at Jasper with wide, pale blue eyes, light from her gem drowzily casting down on them with an unstated and even haunting beauty. Jasper caught herself admiring them and turned her head away, an uncomfortable heat setting in her face.

“... Well- I.. Uhm.. I’ll leave your hair be, I suppos-”

Jasper cut her off.

“You can still brush my hair if you like..”

Jasper grumbled in the quietest tone she could manage.

“Oh-”

A delicate smile graced Pearl’s lips and she nodded.

“Okay.”

Pearl scooted a little closer and collected a chunk of Jasper’s now only a little bit damp hair, carefully and precisely combing the brush through it- Soothing and taming the usually wild mess of hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha! The only fanfiction I ever finished..... 
> 
> That says a lot about me = ^ D


End file.
